


Waiting for the right time

by Ren_mar



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Hanamaru is just an useless lesbian, Ruby is just trying to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_mar/pseuds/Ren_mar
Summary: Hanamaru knows how she feels, she just needs a little push from her best friend to confess.





	Waiting for the right time

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a beautiful fanart on Twitter and I had some free time so this is the result of that. This is my first time writing yoshimaru, but I really like the ship, I just hope understood their characters and their dynamics, so yeah enjoy.

Everyone had already left, after all there’s not much to do in school after the club’s activities have ended. Or that was the case for most people, Hanamaru had to stay helping out in the library. Well, helping wasn’t exactly what she was doing as she was recalling the conversation she had with Ruby a few days earlier.

 

_ “Ruby thinks it’s time for Hanamaru-chan to be honest with her feelings.” The red-haired girl stated.  _

_ They were drinking milkshakes at a small rustic cafe near Yoshiko’s place. The first years decided to hang out that day and do some Christmas shopping in the city. Since Yoshiko lived near the area she was the first one to leave. And Ruby would have thought of it as not a particularly interesting day where they all got out, if it wasn’t for how Hanamaru’s cheeks became slightly pink whenever she was near Yoshiko. Not only that, but she found her friend staring at the raven-haired girl when the latter one wasn’t looking. All of that gave small hints of the feelings Hanamaru held for Yoshiko. Although Ruby might be exaggerating and seeing stuff where there was nothing to see. No, what truly gave it away was when Ruby left to go to the bathroom and when she came back the brunette wasn’t able to look the pink pair of eyes in front of her without blushing and quickly bringing her gaze back to the floor. A few months ago Ruby would have mistaken this signs, thinking that maybe Hanamaru might be getting sick, but now she knew better. After all both her and Leah had a similar comportment before they started dating. _

_ As Hanamaru was about to object saying she didn’t know what feelings Ruby was talking about something stopped her. She reminded herself Ruby was her best friend, there was no reason to lie, especially because Hanamaru didn’t know how to lie. It never felt right, and lying to her best friend was not something Hanamaru wanted to do. With a long sigh of defeat, Hanamaru responded. _

_ “I don’t know what to do zura. She’s not like the prince charming I’ve always dreamt about-” _

_ “Yet you’ve fallen for her.” Okay, when did Ruby started making awful puns? Right, Hanamaru was at fault for this one, she was the one who introduced Ruby to the fallen angel. She continued. _

_ “Yoshiko-chan is too oblivious to even realize that I like her zura…” _

_ “I don’t know Hanamaru-chan, maybe you need to see farther than your nose.” _

 

Hanamaru still didn’t know what Ruby meant that day. She tried to ask her for a few days but she never got an answer. She sighed and went back to work.

After an hour or so Hanamaru was ready to leave, except she had forgotten her bag in the classroom. As she made her way through the empty hallways the brunette thought of thousand ways to confess. But she didn’t feel ready, not yet at least. After all it was better to have a solid friendship than drifting apart due to the awkwardness. Only a few meters away from the classroom door she suddenly stopped, the last locks of blue hair entering the room after their owner. Maybe if she left now Yoshiko wouldn’t notice she was outside. Yes. She could come to pick up her bag ten minutes later she wasn’t in a hur-

“Zuramaru?” Golden eyes left the floor and met a pink pair, they trembled with anticipation.  _ Too close too close,  _ was all Hanamaru could think of. “You left your school bag right? Here I forgot a textbook so I had to come back. Here.” Yoshiko handed the bag as she was turning around to leave. And she would if something didn’t hold her arm. Yoshiko turned once again only to see a flustered Hanamaru. Yoshiko had never seen her friend like this, as she was going to ask if there was something wrong something warm was pressed against her lips. It was soft and Yoshiko could taste some sweet on it. Before realizing what was happening, Hanamaru broke the kiss and ran outside the school grounds. Leaving a perplexed fallen angel processing what just happened.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hanamaru saw the opportunity and took it, she didn't think much of what would happen tomorrow she just wanted to kiss the pretty girl, we can't blame her for not knowing what to do when she's alone with her crush :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and the fact that I rushed this work didn't show up much...  
> Anyways if you have feedback or just tips to improve my writing I'll be happy to read them!


End file.
